Love and Music and Hockey
by xSketchy.and.Spunkx
Summary: When three really hardcore Mighty Duck fans, find out that the team got a scholarship at the new high school there going to be going to for grade 10. They are ecstatic until they find out that there is more to the team than meets the eye...
1. The Girls and The Ducks

Mighty Ducks Fan Fiction  


Description: When three really hard-core Mighty Duck fans, find out that the team got a scholarship at the new high school there going to be going to for grade 10. They are ecstatic until they find out that there is more to the team than meets the eye…and they end up falling in love…with three of the mighty ducks they never thought they would.

Rory, Abbey and Mia were extremely close friends.

Rory has medium length brown hair with reddish-pinkish streaks, blue-green eyes and glasses. She is shy but once you got to know her she was so loud that sometimes you couldn't shut her up. Rory's an excellent guitar player, and an excellent writer too and she's good at singing. 

Abbey on the other hand was a social butterfly; well at least that's what Rory called her. She has medium dirty blonde hair and the same as Rory, blue-green eyes and glasses. She is good at singing and plays bass. Sometime she talked so much and was so loud that people got annoyed easily. But she was always there if you needed to talk she would listen.

Mia is half and half. Usually the better half or quarter of the threesome. She is sometimes calm but mostly angry. But she will stick up for the others if they needed it. She is the big sister of the group. She could be quiet and shy but could be loud like Abbey. She has Short dirty blonde hair. Hazel eyes and sometimes wears glasses for reading and seeing far away. She plays tenor sax and keyboard. She's an extremely awesome Lacrosse player!

The girls got a scholarship to Eden Hall Academy. Not for sports but to be on the band. Mia would play tenor sax, Abbey would play bass, and Rory would play acoustic guitar. They were also in a band of their own called The Stereotypes. They're an all girl rock band, with out a drummer. So that was there other mission, other than to meet the Ducks, to find an awesome drummer too.

So there were the three girls about to go into unknown territory, a new school, with no one else they new but each other. They were lucky Abbey thought usually people go to new schools knowing no one. At least they had each other. As they stepped into the boys' dormitory to check in they heard banging from one of the rooms and immediately checked it out…well Abbey and Mia checked it out. Rory just staid in one place, not wanting to get into anything on there first day at Eden Hall.

Mia knocked on the door. No one answered. She knocked on it again. Then a boy that she recognized opened the door. She was stunned on who she saw. It was Charlie the Ducks Captain. "What do you want?" Charlie asked puzzling then realizing that he had never seen these girls in his life before, then asked them "And who are you?"

Mia still stunned on who had opened the door, did even realize he had said anything. Abbey nudged her, and then when she still got no response from Mia answered the questions herself. "Well we heard banging and we wanted to know what was going on!" answered Abbey strongly. "Oh and by the way…my names Abbeyshook Charlie's hand and this is Miapointing at Mia, and down the hall therepoints is our friend Rory. Were here on a band scholarship."

God this girl can talk a lot Charlie thought, as Abbey stopped her short but to the point speech. At that another Duck that appeared to be his roommate came to the door to see who was there. It was Adam, the best player on the team of Ducks…and Mia's crush for a while. When he came to the door she was more stunned then when she saw Charlie but could finally talk. "Hi my names Mia, yours is Adam right?" Mia asked already knowing the answer. "Yes that's me…your name is Mia? Ah that's a pretty name." answered Adam then winked at Mia. She blushed a little…which she little or hardly ever does. Then Abbey nudged her and remembered that they had to check in and that they had left Rory alone. "Umm…Mia we have to get back to getting checked in." said Abbey "Nice to meet you Charlie and I will come and bug you again soon". "See you around Adam!" said Mia happily. "Nice to meet you too Charlie."

"Bye…I guess nice meeting you too…" said Charlie puzzlingly. "Yeah Nice meeting you Mia" Adam said happily just like Mia did. Not trying to mock her at all.

When they got back to checking counter were, they met Rory who explained how long she had to stay there without anybody. "You were talking to thous boys for like 5 million minutes, " explained Rory.

The girls went to go and check in only to find out that there were no rooms left…in the GIRL'S dorm.

"I can't believe we have to stay in the boy's dorm!" Mia exclaimed. "Well it could have some benefits." Rory stated and moved her eyebrows suggestively. Abbey slapped her, or by Abbeys standards: gave her a 'love tap'. "Well at least I get to bug Charlie more…tee-hee!" said Abbey.

The girls went to their room, 221, to put their stuff away. Mia went in search to find Adam, but Rory and Abbey stayed behind to unpack. To lighten the dreary mood people get from un-packing, Abbey put on some music…full blast. It was Ashley MacIsaac.

After about 10 minutes, there was a knock on the door. Well, it was more like a bang.


	2. Confrontation and Love

Confrontation and Love

Review please and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Abbey opened the door to see a tall, broad-shouldered guy with dark shoulder length hair. He was wearing a leather jacket, black bandana on his head and a dark t-shirt and jeans. His expression was angry, but when he saw Abbey, after looking down(she is pretty short), it changed to puzzlement.

"What do you want?" asked Abbey angrily.  
"Well I was going to come and beat the shit outta the guy that was blasting such crappy music, but you're a girl! And now I don't now what to do!"

"Fine then I'll do something!" Abbey slammed the door right in his face. She turned around and look at Rory with an exasperated expression on her face, "Oh my gawd! I think that was Fulton!"

"Haha! And you slammed the door IN HIS FACE! That is too funny!" Rory rolled with laughter. Abbey gave her another 'love tap'.

* * *

Mia went to room 208 in search of Adam. When she knocked on the door, it was Charlie that answered.  
"Oh…hi, Mia."  
"Hey, Charlie. Is Adam around?"

" Uhh…sure." Charlie turned around and yelled "Adam! Your girlfriend…OW!" Mia punched him in the arm. "I mean, Mia's here!"

Adam came bounding out to see her.  
"Hey there" Adam said after an awkward silence.  
"Hi' Mia replied. "I was wondering if you'd like me, I mean if you'd like to give me a tour of the school? You know, show me around."

"Yeah, I'd like you, I mean like to!"  
Charlie watched the blushing-faced pair leave. He shrugged and went back to watching T.V.

* * *

Back in room 221, there was another knock on the door, or rather a bang and it was louder than before. Rory opened the door this time. It was the same guy.  
"And you are?" Asked Rory.  
"Fulton Reed"  
"Hey Abbey, It was Fulton you slammed the door on" Rory walked away and sat down on her bed to watch the scene unfold. Fulton came into the room.

"So your names Abbey?" Fulton asked.  
"Yeah and that's Rory." Abbey responded, referring to her friend sitting on the bed. Fulton just rolled his eyes.  
"Right…could you turn off that shitty music?"  
"Ummm…how about no."

"Then could you turn it down?"  
"What if I don't want to?" Abbey asked with attitude.  
"Then we've got a problem," stated Fulton.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah!"

"Hey, what's taking you so long Fulton?" asked a voice unknown to the girls. A tall, muscular, broad-shouldered guy came into the room. He like Fulton wore a black bandana around his head. He had short dark hair and was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans.  
Fulton and Abbey just kept arguing. Portman crossed the room, and sat down beside Rory.

"Hey I'm Portman."  
"Rory"  
"What are they going on about?"  
"No clue." Rory shrugged.

"Wanna go to my room and watch a movie or something?"  
"Sure, it doesn't look like these two are going to stop anytime soon."  
Portman is really hott! Rory thought to herself.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review:)


End file.
